


My Lady, My Lover, My Wife

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMAB character, Being a woman, Dorks in Love, F/F, Happy Birthday!, Lewd smut, Lewff, My own fic of my own fic?!, OCs galore, fic of a fic, sex sex sex, sexual healing, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: When Loki feels a brush of dysphoria, Clover is there to dispel it with love.





	My Lady, My Lover, My Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_fox333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nestegg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257588) by [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni). 



> Happy birthday, my beautiful SkyFox!

One evening, on their way out to dinner to celebrate their engagement (they both kept their promise to Undyne and waited until they were both nineteen and already living together for a year before they got engaged), Clover was just drying off in the shower when she heard a shout, and a fist hitting the wall. She swallowed, wrapped her bathrobe on quickly (she had Undyne's apathy about self-nudity, especially around Loki) and ran towards the sound.

She found her fiancee on the floor in front of the mirror, sobbing, her hands covering her face. She wore only her bra and underwear, and she hunched over into a ball, her tail wrapping around her protectively.

Clover knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder lightly, and Loki jumped, then sobbed out, "I'm _hideous!"_

"Oh, no you're not," Clover replied easily, kissing one of her ears gently - surprised to find them bare. "You're beautiful."

"Clover!' Loki raised her head and glared at her, shaking. Her face was a mess, and her eyes blazed with anger. "Look at me! Look at my colouring!"

Clover blinked, then took a moment to do so. "You're lovely," she concluded with a smile.

Loki swallowed hard at that smile; it went right to heart with its kindness and honesty.

"No, Clovey," she answered, her voice softer, now. "Look at me. I'm a fox, not a vixen."

Clover frowned, then closed her eyes and hugged Loki from behind, sitting right behind her and hooking her legs around her fiancee's slip hips. Loki blushed, smiling for just a moment, and she leaned back a little. 

"Tia," Clover murmured, kissing her soft cheek. "You're a vixen, and your colouring is a vixen's because _you_ are a vixen."

Loki lowered her head, her eyes closing and her fangs sinking into her bottom lip. "The older I get," she muttered, "the less vixen I see."

"We're working on that," Clover agreed softly, which was true. They'd opted for magical transition, which was much safer for monsters. The only problem was it could only be done once puberty ended, and they'd thus only just gotten started. "And, Tia, if you change your mind and don't transition, guess what?" She kissed Loki's wet cheek again. _"You're still a vixen."_

When Loki's eyes opened, Clover added, waggling her eyebrows. "In _all_ meanings of the word."

Loki laughed, and Clover's tail wagged, her goal achieved. 

Then, she looked up at Clover, her eyes wide and vulnerable, the smile twitching. "You... you really mean that? Even if I never change my body? I'm... still a girl enough for you?"

Clover smiled at her. "Tia, if you decided this isn't for you, no matter what, you're enough for me. More than enough." She bit her lip, blushing, now, too, and holding onto her tighter. "I feel like I don't... I don't deserve someone so beautiful, like you..."

"Clovey!" Loki cried, turning around so fast they both stumbled. Loki didn't care; she used it to tackle Clover to the floor and cover her face with kisses, making them both giggle and their tails wag together from shared bliss.

"I-I mean it!" Clover cried between kisses, squirming a little and blushing hotter. Having Loki on top of her, so close and warm, always had that effect on her. "You are!"

"I know you mean it," Loki said, stopping her kisses to press her nose to Clover's, closing her eyes. "I do. Which is why I'm attackissing you."

Clover giggled, reaching up and touching Loki's pink, soft and downy cheek. "Tia?"

Loki smiled wider, hearing that name - especially when said so lovingly by the one she loved the most - always making her happy. "Yes, my love?"

And those words had the same effect on Clover. Clover grinned. "I love you, Tia."

Loki bit her lip, lowering her head and closing her eyes, now that they were full of tears. "Clovey..." she murmured, her voice wavering. "I love you so much..."

Clover tilted her head up and kissed Loki gently, just a light, soft kiss, but Loki sobbed softly, her tears falling free. "Clovey..." she repeated, this time as a whisper and against Clover's lips. "Clovey, make love with me...?"

Clover lit up, and immediately brought her legs up and hooked them around Loki's hips tight. Loki's eyes shut, her teeth gritting together and uttering a small sound between them - and this close, with barely any cloth between them, Clover could feel why. She slipped her arms around Loki's neck and arched her hips up, rubbing close, and again Loki grunted, shuddering. 

"That's a yes, by the way," Clover teased.

Loki's eyes opened and she grinned, then leaned down and kissed her - hard. Clover clung to her tight, igniting at once in desire and need for her, and Loki growled and pushed her down onto the floor, bringing a delighted squeak from Clover - as well as a bit of her tongue between her lips.

Loki's hands began to shake, and she reached between them and untied Clover's robe, pushing it apart, just as Clover reached for Loki's bra. They broke apart and laughed, touching noses again, their eyes meeting and shining with love and desire. Clover shrugged off her robe, and Loki unhooked and tossed her bra to the floor. 

Clover grinned and reached up, cupping one modest but budding breast gently, her fingers tracing her nipple, the other she covered with her lips. Loki gasped, her head tilting back and her hands clenching into the carpet below them. She ground her hips against Clover's, and Clover gasped in return and shifted back.

Suddenly, everything was too hot. Loki lunged back and pulled away, kicking her underwear off so hard they flew across the room and landed on the knob of Loki's dresser - making them both laugh for a moment. Then, surprising her, Clover grabbed Loki, picked her up (she was rather slender and light, and Clover's years of track and field made her strong), and tossed her onto their bed, and Loki laughed again, making Clover so happy. She jumped onto the bed with her, tackling her, and Loki caught her and pulled her close, kissing her hard again - and causing her to melt against her, holding her close and straddling her.

Clover reached between them and took hold of Loki's cock hard, bringing a gasp from the other girl. "Clover!" she cried, and Clover froze, her eyes wide, but Loki grabbed her shoulders and added, "Don't _tease_ me! Take me, _take me!"_

Clover blushed, those words always turning her on faster than any other phrase, and she shifted, keeping hold of Loki's cock as she shifted, positioning herself right over it. Loki sat up and buried her face between Clover's breasts, her eyes shut tight and her body shaking.

Clover paused, moving her hands away to cup them around Loki's face, pulling it away from her breasts to look into her fiancee's eyes. Loki stared back, panting, her face alight, and Clover swallowed hard, her lips quivering, before she used them to take Loki's breath away with a kiss, one that made her moan and pull her closer.

"Clovey," Loki whispered between breaths, and Clover nodded, shifting to press her folds just around the head of Loki's cock, and Loki's eyes closed, swallowing hard - as did Clover. 

Then, Clover was alight again, and she pushed Loki back down - at the same time pushing her hips down and taking Loki's full length into her. 

"Clovey!" Loki cried out, but in a voice thick with need, with want, with desperation.

Clover kissed her again, still holding her face, and for a moment, they didn't move, relishing in that connected feeling while kissing with so much affection. Loki's hands held Clover's hips hard, feeling both of them shaking from holding back - a sweet kind of torture. 

"Tia," Clover whispered, before she started to move, bringing a gasp of relief from her fiancee, and a shiver to herself, as the feel of Loki so hard and firm within her was like nothing else in the world. Loki's eyes opened slowly, however, and met Clover's, listened as best as she could, as Clover didn't pause whatsoever.

"You are a woman," Clover whispered, holding her face so tenderly that Loki felt herself tearing up again without control. "You are a woman right now. You were a woman the moment you knew you were one. You always have been."

"Clovey..." Loki sobbed, clutching her close and burying her now-wet face into her shoulder, her hands now holding onto her back hard. 

"I mean it," Clover whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt her pleasure increase. "And the day you become my wife will be the happiest in my entire life."

Loki sobbed again, then blurted out, "Clovey, I love you, _I love you!"_

"I love you," Clover replied. "Always." She grinned. "You're... practically already... _nngh..._ my wi-my wife..."

Loki looked up at her, feeling a thrill, the very same one she felt every time she heard that little grunt. "You're close... already?" she wondered gleefully. She loved making Clover come; no matter how the method, even if she, herself, never came (Clover sometimes fell asleep after she came, despite being an athlete). 

"So-sorry," Clover gasped, leaning down and pressing along Loki's body, increasing the pace and wrapping her arms, legs, and tail around Loki. "You-you're just... you're so... Tia...! You're _so fucking hot! Nngh!"_ She gasped, her eyes shutting closed tight and her head tilting back, her face scarlet.

Loki raised her head and watched her, feeling close, herself, but feeling able to hold back at the sight of Clover coming - and just for her. She reached up and took hold of Clover's face, and those bright green eyes opened halfway to look back, their colour glazed and darkening with that incoming rush of pleasure.

 _"Tia...!"_ Clover suddenly keened out, her voice high-pitched and breaking. _"Tia, I'm coming!"_ She cried out more than once, her rhythm failing her as she lost control, clinging to Loki hard as though barely holding on to living, let alone Loki.

Loki held her close, kissing her sweaty face gently as she calmed down, her cries softening with each kiss, her eyes opening wider and more focused the calmer she became. 

They stared at each other for a moment, so lost in each other that they could do nothing else. 

Then, Clover's eyes sparked, and Loki gasped, her eyes flaring, as she felt Clover's muscles clench and tighten around her still-hard cock and send a stab of pleasure into her. "Clovey!" Loki gasped. "Oh, Light, you do that _so good...!"_

"Get on top of me," Clover growled, still wearing that grin, "and fuck me senseless."

Loki went scarlet but grinned back, licking her lips and grabbing hold of Clover around the waist, before flipping them both over. Clover purred in anticipation, her eyes closing and her legs tightening around Loki's hips hard. 

Loki propped herself on her hands, but Clover grabbed them and made her fall flat atop her, making them both laugh. Loki held Clover's hands in hers, pinning them to the bed, and they grinned. 

Both panting for breath now, their bodies aching for each other, Loki pressed her body flat against Clover's and started to move - only this time, far slower than Clover had. She merely rocked her hips, barely pushing in and out, and they both felt that almost-unbearable but also so wonderfully amazing pleasure that always came with deliberately slow and gentle sex. 

"Oh my god," Clover suddenly cried out, her body flashing red from aftershock and her eyes shutting tight. "Tia, you feel... so good...!" And she laughed with delight, tears coming to her eyes from how amazing Loki felt inside of her, always delighted this way when they made love. 

Loki buried her face into Clover's shoulder, unable to do anything but utter a small, choked sob in reply, still going slow to make it last. To her, with sex, it felt as if she was finally able to show Clover just how much she loved her - and how good Clover made Loki feel in return.

Then, Loki heard that one sound that always made her shiver with anticipation: Clover growling out, "Fuh... fuck! _Nngh!!"_ and squirming. 

"No," Loki laughed softly, barely suppressing a cry of her own. "You... you're close _again?"_

"You... feel so good!" Clover cried, her voice breaking - but her smile remaining. "Oh god, _Tia...! Nnngghh!! Shit!"_ Her eyes went blind before she closed them, her words turning to broken gasps and cries as she held Loki's hands hard.

But then Loki started to feel what Clover was feeling - and felt tears well up in her eyes. Being with Clover was always exciting and fun, but today, especially, to her, Clover was _beautiful._

"Clovey," Loki whispered, and Clover raised her head and opened her eyes, smiling up at her. "Hold back? I... I want to..." She blushed. "Come with you... and... I'm cl-close..."

Clover beamed up at her, nodding and biting her lip, her eyes sparking again. Loki couldn't resist, and she kissed her again, only this time, she coupled it with increased thrusts into Clover, something that had Clover gasping from against her lips, her eyes rolling back and closing tight.

Loki realised she was starting to lose it, now, and fast. She cried out, the sound muffled by Clover's lips, and suddenly Clover's legs gripped around her hips harder, pulling her down deeper inside of Clover - inside of that blissful warmth. They both moaned from that, and from there, it didn't take long.

Clover started, first, her cries escalating so much that she broke from the kiss, each breath she took one merely to utter another cry, her head thrown back and her face red and sweaty. She squirmed, her claws digging hard into the backs of Loki's hands, before she tore them free and dug them into Loki's back, instead, and her tail gripped Loki's so hard it hurt.

"Tia...!" she cried, the sound akin to a shrill plea, unable to hold back as she started to come. "Tia! I'm... _Don't st--aahh!"_

Loki cried out midway through Clover's cries, staggering above her, her eyes squeezing closed and her voice catching more than once with cries of her own: "Clover, _oh Light,_ I love you... _I love you, Clovey...!"_ Until it dissolved into one, broken keen as let go and came.

And that pleasure - so seemingly separate - crashed into them both and sent them reeling - both mentally and physically. They clung to each other, crying out for each other and feeling nothing but the other, wanting it that way no less. 

It seemed like it lasted forever, but soon, gradually, it began to fade, and they body collapsed, covered in sweat and gasping for air, both red, weepy, and trembling - but smiling. Tiredly, true, but still smiling.

Then, Clover whispered, "We're gonna be late for the reservation..."

They looked at each other, still high and dazed, before they suddenly broke into laughter, grabbing for each other and kissing so hard, they both squealed in delight. They were both so tired that it didn't last as long as they'd both have liked, but it was no less wonderful.

"Fuck it," Clover concluded, rubbing Loki's soft cheek. Loki leaned into her hand and closed her eyes. "I'd rather stay in and eat..." Her eyes sparked. "...you."

Loki laughed, kissing her again, and she returned it, pulling her close - and starting all over again.

* * *

After, Clover fell asleep first, unsurprisingly, nestled against Loki's side in a ball. Loki held her close, still shaking, her eyes were closed - but she fell asleep smiling.

They both fell asleep smiling. And when they woke up, those smiles would only increase, with the sight of each other.


End file.
